Kemari ー 蹴鞠
by Kaien-Aerknard
Summary: "Bahkan aku, Tokugawa Ieyasu, yang selalu menjunjung tinggi 'ikatan' -sesuatu yang menjadi prinsip utamaku, diri sendiri telah menghancurkan 'ikatan' itu... dan membuat semuanya berakhir seperti ini."


1600, tahun dimana aku, Tokugawa Ieyasu, mengakhiri konflik antara kubu Tokugawa dengan Ishida yang merupakan salah satu pendukung klan Toyotomi. Saat ini _Hi-no-moto_ sudah mulai kembali stabil, meski konflik internal tetap masih ada kemungkinan untuk muncul ke permukaan... selama Toyotomi masih ada.

Inilah yang kuperjuangkan selama hidupku, dan aku puas dengan semua ini. Demi inilah aku harus menghianati Tuan Toyotomi Hideyoshi yang menggunakan kekuatan militer untuk memerintah, berbeda sekali dengan pandanganku yang menjunjung tinggi 'ikatan'.

Tetapi tetap saja, ada sesuatu yang membuatku merasa bersalah atas semua yang telah kuperbuat demi _Hi-no-moto_ ini. Ya, aku telah membuat sahabatku sendiri, Nana, menjadi seperti ini. Aku-_lah_ Si Jahat yang telah menghancurkan 'ikatan' diantara kami... bertiga...

Sekarang aku tengah mengamatinya, dirinya sedang duduk di atas _tatami_. Tatapannya sedari awal kedatanganku terus ditujukan pada bola _mari_ yang dipangkunya, tidak ada apapun yang tersirat dalam matanya, begitu hampa; kosong tanpa ada sesuatu yang berarti; tidak ada semangat hidup seperti yang ia miliki sebelumnya membara di sana.

Ia berdiri, menendang _mari_ ke dinding lalu menendangnya kembali begitu bola dipantulkan oleh dinding. Ia tertawa, memuji bahwa Mitsunari melakukannya dengan baik, padahal bukan Mitsunari yang memantulkan kembali padanya, melainkan dinding kayu yang memisahkan kamar tidur dengan ruang tamu.

Aku menutup wajah dengan tangan kanan. Semakin pedih rasanya setiap kali mendengar Nana yang terus mengimajinasikan Mitsunari hidup, tengah bermain _kemari_ bersamanya. Mata hampir mengeluarkan air mata saat akhirnya ia berhenti dan kembali duduk, entah karena kelelahan atau alasan yang tidak bisa kutebak lainnya.

Kemakakah keberanianku untuk mengatakan bahwa Mitsunari sudah meninggal?

Kutatap lampu minyak yang masih sanggup menyala selama beberapa jam ke depan, mengingat kembali seluruh kenangan yang pernah kami lakukan, dimulai dengan pertemuan kami dengan Mitsunari... sampai dengan hari dimana aku harus membunuhnya dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu dengannya di Sekigahara...

* * *

**Kaien-Aerknard aka Zhaoyingchan presents**

**A Sengoku Basara Fanfiction**

**[Kemari**** ー 蹴鞠****]**

"**Bahkan aku, Tokugawa Ieyasu, yang selalu menjunjung tinggi 'ikatan' -sesuatu yang menjadi prinsip utamaku, diri sendiri telah menghancurkan 'ikatan' itu... dan membuat semuanya berakhir seperti ini."**

* * *

_Pertemuan antara kami dengan Mitsunari terjadi pada suatu hari di musim semi yang cerah tahun __Tensho__ ke-sembilan. _

Matahari bersinar tanpa terhalang awan-awan kecil yang jarang, kelopak sakura bermekaran, berguguran saat dihujam semilir angin lalu terbawa jauh melampaui Mikawa. Suasana pedesaan begitu damai hingga riak air sungai bisa terdengar dari jarak tiga puluh meter, gemerisik dedaunan yang disapu angin bahkan bisa terdengar jelas. Kicauan burung menghiasi alam, kupu-kupu berbagai warna sayap yang terbang bebas di antara bunga-bunga liar serta lahan gandum yang bak permadani emas melengkapi semuanya, menentramkan hati setiap rakyat Mikawa. Kondisi daerah ini memanglah berbeda dengan daerah tetangga kami, Owari yang gersang dan menyengsarakan atau setidaknya, itulah yang kudengar dari desas-desus para pengawal.

"Oi, Nana! Tunggu!" sepasang kakiku terus mengayuh cepat, berusaha mengejar perempuan berambut hitam yang sudah jauh di depan sana. Ah... Nana memang jagonya dalam hal berlari serta bermain permainan kesukaannya, _kemari_.

"Takechiyo lama sekali!" ejeknya. Sudah tahu aku memakai _geta_, ia malah seenaknya mempercepat lari dan meninggalkanku sampai sejauh ini!

"Bagaimana tidak lama? Kau tidak lihat aku memakai _geta_, bukan _waraji_!" inilah salah satu alasan mengapa aku tidak suka memakai _geta_ kalau sedang tidak berada di area istana.

"Salahmu sendiri!"

"Iya, iya..." pada akhirnya, aku hanya bisa mengikuti saja, "aku yang salah jadi... Nona Nana yang baik hati, tolong pelankan kecepatanmu..." pintaku.

Nana tertawa puas, berhenti untuk menungguku. Begitu aku sampai di sampingnya, aku berhenti untuk mengatur nafas yang mulai tidak beraturan gegara terus memaksakan diri mengejarnya. Ia membungkuk sedikit, menengadahkan kepala dan menatapku.

"Takechiyo, kau jarang olahraga?" itulah pertanyaan simpatik yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku lebih sering menulis kaligrafi," balasku sembari menyeka keringat di dahi dengan lengan hakama, lalu tangan kanan membuka tutup botol bambu lalu mendekatkannya ke mulut, hendak menegak seluruh air sampai habis ketika tangan Nana langsung meraih botol, menghentikan apapun yang ingin kulakukan.

"Minum sehabis berlarian itu tidak baik, Takechiyo. Itu kata Ibu-ku."

Aku tidak membalas, menutup botol bambu tanpa mempertanyakan Nana mengenai perihal itu. Biasanya kata-kata dari Ibu Sakai ada benarnya. Nana menawarkanku untuk berjalan sembari menunggu jantungku tidak berdebar-debar hebat lagi agar bisa minum. Kami berdua berjalan melintasi ladang gandum, mata dimanjakan dengan permadani emas yang mengombak mengikuti terpaan angin lembut. Nana merentangkan tangannya dan berlari kecil sembari mengelus setiap batang gandum yang ada di kiri-kanannya. Sementara itu bola _mari_ yang diikat dengan tali merah pada sabuk obi berayun-ayun mengikuti arah gerak pemiliknya.

"Di depan sana ada lahan yang bagus untuk bermain kemari," jari menunjuk barisan pepohonan, yang dimaksud adalah lahan yang ada di baliknya. "Ayo!" ia menggenggam tangan kananku, dan sebelum aku sempat untuk mengeluarkan satu patah kata, ia langsung menarikku dengan kuat. Tubuhnya memang lebih kecil dariku tetapi tenaganya tidak kalah dari anak laki-laki seusianya.

Oh, perihal mengenai Nana ini, nama lengkapnya Sakai Nanairo, anak perempuan bungsu dari keluarga Sakai yang mengabdi pada klanku, Tokugawa. Ayahnya adalah seorang pemimpin resimen di bawah bendera kami, jadi rumah Nana tidak begitu jauh dariku. Ibunya membuka sebuah kedai dango, kami selalu mampir ke sana untuk makan sebelum pulang. Usia kami hanya berbeda satu tahun tiga bulan, tetapi Nana memiliki mental seperti anak-anak tiga tahun lebih muda dari usianya. Itu berarti dia adalah anak berumur sembilan tahun dengan mental umur enam tahun? Aku tak kuasa menahan tawa atas pemikiran ini, mendapatkan tatapan heran bernuasa bertanya-tanya apa tengah kupikirkan atau sudah gilakah aku karena terus-menerus belajar.

Kami sampai di lahan yang dibicarakan Nana dan memang benar, lahan ini bahkan terlalu luas untuk kami berdua saja. Dengan lahan seluas ini, sepuluh orang bisa bermain _kemari_ di sini.

Nana melepas ikatan tali pada bola _mari_, melemparnya beberapa kali ke udara sebelum mulai menendangnya. _Mari_ melambung ke arahku, secera refleks kupantulkan dengan menyundulnya. Inti permaian ini adalah menjaga bola tetap melambung di udara, jangan sampai jatuh ke tanah. Nana menendang dengan lutut, sengaja dibuatnya tidak melambung ke arahku sehingga aku harus mengejarnya. Beruntung masih bisa membalas, meski harus jatuh untuk dapat melakukannya.

Setelah beberapa saling membalas, Nana menangkap mari, lalu mengacungkan ibu jari. "Permainanmu semakin bagus saja, Takechiyo! Tetapi kau masih jauuuh sekali dariku!"

Aku menyunggingkan seulas senyum. "Tenang saja. Suatu saat nanti aku akan melampaui kemampuanmu!" kutantang.

Ia kembali menendang, kali ini sedikit lebih bertenaga hingga bola melambung terlalu tinggi. Aku mundur beberapa langkah, menggunakan bahu untuk memantulkannya tetapi... ah sial! Malah ke arah belakang!

Aku hanya bisa menatap bola yang entah ke mana seakan ditelan oleh lautan pohon di belakang kami, terbengong sampai sebuah jitakan mendarat di dahiku. Sesegera itu juga aku sadar dan kami berdua segera memasuki kumpulan semak, mencari bola _mari_. Aku meraba semak, membukanya namun hasilnya nihil, bola tidak ada di sana. Di semak lainpun tidak ada. Setelah sepuluh menit mencari tanpa hasil, kami mulai kehilangan harapan untuk menemukannya.

"Ma-maaf... Nana," aku meminta maaf. Sungguh, aku menyesali perbuatanku ini. Aku mengharapkan sebuah jitakan lagi darinya tetapi yang datang adalah sebuah tepukan ringan pada pundak. Aku menatap Nana yang tersenyum seakan semua ini bukanlah masalah yang harus diperpanjang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Namanya juga masih belajar," Nana berusaha mengangkat suasana hati dan kata-katanya berhasil meringankan beban di hatiku. "Ayah bisa membelikan yang baru jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Saat aku hendak membalas, terdengar suara gemerisik dan langkah kaki dari arah belakang. Kami menoleh, melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran denganku, berambut putih dan berbadan cukup kurus berjalan ke arah kami, bola _mari_ ada dalam genggaman kedua tangannya.

"Apakah ini milik kalian?" tanyanya sembari menyodorkan bola _mari_ kepada kami. Nana mengamatinya sebentar sebelum berseru, "Ah! Terima kasih telah menemukannya!"

Bola _mari_ dikembalikan kepada pemiliknya kemudian anak lelaki itu membalas, "Sama-sama. Lain kali berhati-hatilah, bola ini hampir mengenaiku."

Sementara ia berbincang dengan Nana, aku mengamati fisiknya yang kurus itu. Rambut peraknya runcing ke depan, tingginya sedikit lebih pendek dariku dan sepertinya ia lebih muda dariku hanya dua tahun. Ia memakai _hadajuban_ yang sudah kusam dengan beberapa robekan, menggambarkan jelas dari keluarga mana ia berasal. Tetapi wajahnya tidak berkata demikian. Sebaliknya, wajah, kemantapan dalam tatapannya yang tajam serta nada bicaranya menunjukkan ia berasal dari keturunan seorang _samurai_.

Seperti biasa, tanpa peringatan, Nana menggenggam tangan kami berdua dan menarik kami keluar dari hutan, berhenti di sungai yang dekat dengan lahan tempat kami bermain. Kami bertiga duduk di hamparan rumput dan aku memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan baru.

"Siapa namamu?" itulah pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Sakichi," balasnya singkat. Sepertinya ia bukanlah tipe yang terlalu banyak berbicara, _eh_?

"Margamu?"

"Ishida."

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sakai Nanairo! Panggil saja 'Nana'! Salam kenal!" Nana merentangkan tangan kanannya. Sakichi hanya menatap tangan kanan itu saja sebelum berjabat tangan dengan pemiliknya.

"Namaku Tokugawa Takechiyo. _Yoroshiku onegai shimasu_!"

"Apakah aku boleh memanggilmu Sa-_chan_?" tanya Nana dengan polosnya dan mendapat balasan berupa tatapan dingin dari anak bernama Sakichi ini. "Tidak boleh, ya?" ia tampak murung.

Aku hanya tertawa gurih. "Maafkan ketidaksopanan sahabatku ini. Ia memang selalu ingin memanggil dengan panggilan seperti itu."

"Tidak masalah."

"_Eh_?" Nana langsung kembali bersemangat.

"Tidak. Itu bukan berarti kau boleh memanggilku dengan panggilan itu. Sakichi saja sudah cukup."

"Baiklah, Sakichi!"

Kami bertiga menatap lurus ke pemandangan yang disajikan alam, gunung yang hijau, lautan pohon sakura di kaki gunung dan desa dengan lahan gandumnya.

"Dari daerah mana kau berasal?" kembali aku bertanya.

"Omi. Tetapi karena beberapa masalah dengan klan Oda dari Owari, keluargaku terpaksa lari kemari."

Tentu ini memancing rasa penasaran kami berdua. "Eh? Memangnya ada apa denga Oda?" tanyaku.

"Kau tidak tahu bahwa _Dairokuten Maou_-Oda Nobunaga tengah melancarkan invasi ke daerah sekitarnya?" kami berdua hanya menggeleng. "Kau ini meski anggota penguasa Mikawa tetapi tidak mengetahuinya. Dasar payah," ia menggeleng-geleng lalu menghela nafas panjang.

Rasa tersinggung mulai membara di hati namun aku berusaha mengendalikannya. Aku tidak suka gaya bicara anak ini tetapi aku harus bisa tolelir karena memang benar apa katanya, aku tidak mengetahui apa-apa soal Oda dan hubungannya dengan Mikawa. Ia menceritakan padaku bahwa sebenarnya Mikawa berada di bawah naungan Oda, itulah alasan mengapa kami dibiarkan dan dengan keadaan demikian, Mikawa akan menjadi tempat suaka yang baik bagi mereka yang terancam oleh Oda. Keluarga Sakichi adalah salah satunya. Ia juga menjelaskan bahwa nyaris seluruh Omi dibumihanguskan oleh Nobunaga, menjelaskan kondisinya saat ini.

"Berarti klan Azai telah tunduk pada Oda, bukankah begitu?" tanyaku.

Sakichi mengangguk. "Dengan Azai berada di bawah Oda, Omi sudah tidak lagi menjadi rumah."

"Tetapi Mikawa baik-baik saja," aku menunjuk seluruh yang ada di depan, hamparan rerumputan, rakyat yang bekerja di sawah... seluruhnya. Tak tersentuh oleh bara api peperangan; terinjak-injak oleh kaki para tentara, kuda dan terlindas oleh roda kereta kuda; tak diselimuti oleh merah darah dari mereka yang tumbang.

"Itu karena sejak awal kalian tidak melawan Oda. JIka kalian melawannya terlebih dahulu sebelum takluk, perlakuannya berbeda. Lagipula, kau tahu mengapa Mikawa sama sekali tidak disentuhnya?" jari telunjuk mengarah ke ladang gandum, lalu bergeser ke sawah. "Itu menjelaskan semuanya."

"Pasukan Oda memerlukan ransum, dan Owari, sebuah provinsi tandus, tidak bisa menganugrahkan mereka dengan kekayaan ini."

Kami berdua terkesima dan hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar penjelasannya. Wah... banyak sekali hal mengenai dunia yang aku tidak ketahui.

"Sakichi, darimana kau mengetahui semua ini?" tanya Nana diliputi rasa penasaran.

"Kami sempat melalui Owari sebelum mengubah halauan ke Mino untuk sampai kemari. Kami tidak akan bertahan sampai setengah jalan jika tetap melalui Owari."

"Seperti apakah Owari?" aku semakin penasaran.

"Neraka di dunia," jawabnya singkat sebelum berdiri, itu membuat kami berdua terkejut. Semengerikan-_kah_ itu daerah pimpinan Oda Nobunaga sampai Sakichi sendiri menyebutnya 'Neraka di dunia'? Sakichi sudah mendahuluiku sebelum sempat kuluncurkan pertanyaan itu. "Aku harus pulang sekarang." Ia lalu berbalik dan hendak pergi saat Nana tiba-tiba meraih tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kami antar kau pulang? Kita baru saja berkenalan dan banyak sekali hal yang ingin kuketahui tentangmu!"

Kalau Nana sudah dengan tatapan semantap ini... tidak mungkin bisa ditolak.

Sakichi hanya diam menatap. Ia menghela nafas, bekata, "Terserah kalian. Asal tidak memperlambatku."

Kami bertiga berjalan ke arah rumahnya yang berada di desa sebelah. Jaraknya tidak jauh, sekitar tiga kilometer dari tempat kami bermain tadi. Nana sangat senang mengetahuinya, karena dengan ini kami berdua bisa bermain dengan Sakichi setiap hari. Sakichi tampaknya agak terganggu dengan keantusiasan Nana, namun sepertinya di satu sisi ia juga menyukainya.

Rumah Sakichi tidak terlalu besar, dikelilingi oleh pagar tanaman dan beberapa pohon apel tumbuh di sekitar. Buahnya merah dan besar, pasti rasanya manis. Sakichi berjalan mendekati salah satunya, memanjat lalu melompat ke batang terdekat. Ia memetik tiga buah apel, melemparkan dua diantaranya yang lebih besar ke arah kami sebelum melompat turun.

"Makanlah. Buahnya manis," katanya sebelum menggigit apel di tangan.

Aku membuka mulut, menggigit sedikit. Ah! Memanglah manis seperti yang Sakichi katakan! Saking manisnya aku melupakan etika makanku, menjadikanku seperti anak desa dan begitu aku sadar, aku telah mendapatkan atensi dari kedua orang yang mengamatiku, apalagi Nana yang seperti mempertanyakan 'Takechiyo, kaukah itu? ATAU KAU BUKANLAH TAKECHIYO MELAINKAN SESEORANG ANAK DESA YANG SEDANG BERTUKAR POSISI DENGANNYA!'. Dengan segera aku membersihkan potongan-potongan apel di sekitar mulut dengan lengan _hakama_ dan menunduk malu. Aku berani bersumpah saat ini wajahku sudah memerah seperti apel yang ada dalam genggamanku. Aku baru berani mengangkat kepala saat mendengar tawaan Nana.

"Takechiyo, kalau saja Tuan Tokugawa melihatmu, aku tidak tahu apa reaksinya!" ia kembali tertawa keras.

"Nana!" seruku dengan kesal. Sementara itu Sakichi hanya memandang kami berdua dari sisi, menganggap dirinya hanyalah seorang karakter sampingan dalam roman seorang Tokugawa Takechiyo.

Nana akhirnya berhenti mengejekku saat sebuah suara keras terdengar dari dalam rumah. "Sakichi, ada apa ribut-ribut?"

Gawat! Itu pasti ayahnya Sakichi!

Seorang pria berbadan tinggi tegak keluar dari dalam rumah, rambutnya acak berwarna coklat muda, posturnya gagah seperti seorang _samurai_ pada umumnya. "Ah... teman-teman barumu, Sakichi?" ia berjalan perlahan ke arah kami, dan sesegera itu kami bertiga menegakkan punggung lalu membungkuk.

"Maaf atas keributan ini, Ayahanda," Sakichi masih dalam posisi membungkuk.

"Maaf atas keributan yang kami timbulkan dan telah mengganggu Anda!" susul Nana bersamaan denganku.

Ayah Sakichi tertawa ramah. "Tidak apa-apa. Kami senang karena ada teman baru Sakichi mau bertandang ke gubuk kami yang sederhana ini."

Pria ini memperkenalkan diri sebagai Ishida Masatsugu, dahulunya adalah seorang bawahan klan Azai. Ia terpaksa lari kemari oleh sebab yang diceritakan Mitsunari tadi dan tidak lagi mengabdi pada klan lain. Setelah sedikit perkenalan antara kami berdua dengannya, ia mengajak kami masuk ke dalam rumah namun kami terpaksa menolak karena hari sudah terlalu sore. Maka kami berpamitan dan bergegas pulang ke rumah... seperti dugaan kami, kami ditegur oleh orang tua masing-masing.

Keesokan harinya Nana dan aku bertemu di pusat kota lalu bersama-sama pergi ke desa tempat Sakichi tinggal. Kuketuk pintu gerbang rumah Sakichi, dan seorang wanita datang membukakan pintu. Kami memberitahukan maksud kedatangan kami lalu wanita ini, yang ternyata adalah ibu dari Sakichi, memanggilnya. Sakichi keluar beberapa detik kemudian. Setelah berpamitan, kami bertiga pergi ke lahan kemarin.

"Sakichi, ayo kita bermain _kemari_!" ajak Nana dengan sangat antusias begitu bertambah seorang lagi teman bermainnya. Aku bisa membaca dari raut wajah Sakichi bahwa ia ingin menolak sehingga langsung kuambil bola _mari_ dan menendangnya ke arah Sakichi. Mau tidak mau Sakichi menendang balik, kemudian dipantulkan oleh Nana ke arahku. Dengan sigap kusambung, menyundulnya ke arah Sakichi dan terus seperti itu. Terkadang kami berganti giliran, semuanya dipicu oleh Nana yang secara sengaja membalikkan _mari_ ke arahku.

Pada akhirnya, Sakichi terbawa alur permainan, melupakan keseluruhan niatnya untuk menolak tadi. Dan akhirnya, Nana dan aku untuk pertama kalinya melihat Sakichi tersenyum, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang nyaris tanpa ekspresi selain datar.

Saat _mari_ melambung ke arahku, aku langsung bersiap untuk menendangnya. Tetapi aku terlalu bersemangat sehingga tidak bisa mengkontrol kekuatan tendang dan akibatnya, _mari_ malah melambung jauh ke arah sungai. Gawat! Jika mari sampai jatuh ke sungai-

Tanpa menungguku untuk berteriak, Sakichi langsung melesat lari, melompat dan mendekap bola itu sebelum sempat mencapai sungai. Woah! Cepat sekali dia! Larinya bagai mengendarai angin, membuat kami yang menontonnya sampai diam seribu bahasa.

"SAKICHI CEPAT SEKALI!" sorak Nana dikemudian, lalu sambil menunjukku (tunggu, kenapa pula ia menunjukku?) ia melanjutkan, "Tidak seperti Takechiyo yang lamban sekali!"

Sudah kuduga ia akan berkata begitu!

"NANA! ITU KARENA AKU MEMAKAI _GETA_, BUKAN _WARAJI_!" ketusku, menggembungkan pipi sebagai tanda kekesalan. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan urat nadi di ubun-ubun sudah siap untuk pecah.

Sakichi hanya menatap datar adu mulut kami. Meski suaranya pelan namun aku bisa mendengarnya berkata, "Dasar aneh."

Kami berhenti oleh perkataan Sakichi tersebut, tak melakukan apapun selain menatap satu sama lain lalu entah karena Nana dan aku bisa saling membaca pikiran satu sama lain atau alasan tak jelas lainnya, kami tertawa, membuat Sakichi semakin membisu, heran oleh tingkah kami. Suara riuh tawaan kami bertambah menjadi tiga, dengan bergabungnya Sakichi dalam tawa-canda kami yang hangat.

"Oh, iya! Aku punya sesuatu untuk kalian berdua!" Nana merongoh sesuatu dari dalam kantung sutra-nya, menarik keluar tiga buah bola _mari_ kecil, tentunya lebih cocok dijadikan hiasan daripada untuk bermain _kemari_. "Kemarin, Ibu-ku membantu membuatnya! Kubuatkan ini khusus untuk kita bertiga; sebagai lambang persahabatan kita!" Ia lalu memberikan yang didominasi warna kuning padaku dan yang warna ungu pada Sakichi, sementara warna hijau tetap dipegangnya.

"Jika kita sudah besar nanti, kita mungkin diharuskan berjalan di jalan yang telah kita pilih sendiri. Namun, sejauh apapun kita berpisah, kita tetaplah tiga serangkai!" Nana mengepalkan bola _mari_ hijau tersebut dalam genggaman tangan kanan, lalu disodorkannya kepalan itu ke tengah-tengah kami bertiga. Aku melakukan hal yang sama, begitu pula dengan Sakichi.

Ya, ini adalah sumpah persahabatan kami. Sebuah ikatan yang membelenggu kami bertiga hingga akhir hayat nanti.

Matahari sudah setengah tenggelam di horizon saat kami sudah terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan permainan. Melambaikan tangan satu sama lain, kami beranjak pergi menuju rumah masing-masing. Tetapi, lambaian tangan ini hanyalah sebuah ucapan sampai jumpa besok, bukanlah sebagai ungkapan 'selamat tinggal'.

Ah, tetapi pasti suatu saat kami akan berucap 'selamat tinggal' saat waktu itu tiba. Waktu dimana kami beranjak dewasa; aku menjadi seorang Penguasa Mikawa, dan entah bagaimana dengan kedua sahabatku ini nanti.

Dua minggu telah berlalu semenjak Sakichi tinggal di Mikawa, kejadian buruk menimpa keluargaku, Tokugawa. Ayahku yang telah divonis sakit parah akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhir pada subuh dini hari. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar seluruhnya menangis, termasuk diriku. Setengah jam kemudian Nana datang bersama keluarganya, menyatakan turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Ayahanda.

Nana menghampiriku yang tengah duduk di _engawa_, menepuk pundakku sehingga aku berbalik, memperlihatkan wajah yang sangat tidak ingin kuperlihatkan pada siapapun.

Ia juga menangis.

Sepasang tangan hangat melingkariku. Aku menangis bersamanya.

Pemakaman Ayahanda berlangsung, diramaikan oleh isak tangis dan doa-doa yang kami panjatkan bagi-Nya.

"Tuan Takechiyo! Tuan Takechiyo!"

Suara teriakan bernuasa panik tersebut menginterupsi kegiatan yang sedang kami langsungkan. Semua orang, termasuk diriku sendiri, menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Milik seorang prajurit yang artribut perangnya yang sudah compang-camping. Rasa lelah yang amat sangat terlukis jelas di wajahnya yang berkeringat dan sedikit darah tertoreh di sana.

Ia berlutut di hadapanku, lalu dengan suara bergemetar ia berkata, "Gawat, Tuan Takechiyo! Desa Omura diserang oleh petani yang memberontak!"

Aku langsung tersentak kaget, diimbuh rasa panik saat mengingat Sakichi tinggal di sana. Aku bisa mendengar teriakan panik dari Nana yang berada dua puluh meter jauhnya dariku, meneriakkan nama Sakichi sekali sebelum berlari menerobos kepungan. Orang tua-nya segera mengejar namun tidak sanggup menandingi larinya Nana. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku segera lari menuju kudaku yang berada di bawah pohon Oak, menunggunanginya dan memecutnya keras agar berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan Nana dalam bahaya!

Tidak butuh menempuh perjalanan panjang untuk mengejar Nana. Hanya dalam hitungan lima puluh meter aku sudah berhasil menyusulnya. Aku meloncat dari kuda, jatuh menimpanya. Aku tahu Nana adalah gadis yang kuat sehingga aku berani melakukannya. Tubuhku menindihnya, menghalanginya untuk berbuat lebih jauh.

"TAKECHIYO! LEPASKAN!" rontanya sembari memukul-mukul tanah. "SAKICHI DALAM BAHAYA! KITA HARUS MENYELAMATKANNYA!"

"TENANGKAN DIRIMU, NANA!" bukannya semakin tenang, ia malah semakin memberontak. Tak ayal, ia menendangku sekuat tenaga, menyebabkanku terpelanting ke belakang dan ia berdiri, hendak kembali berlari. Langsung kusambar kaki kirinya sebelum ia melakukan satu langkah dan ia kembali jatuh, kali ini tidak sekeras tadi.

"TAKECHIYO!" ia menendangkan kaki kanan ke tanganku, memberontak keras.

"**PLAK!"**

Sebuah tamparan kulayangkan ke pipinya; keras, membuat wajahnya terpaling menghadap samping. Aku bahkan tidak sadar melakukannya, tidak sampai beberapa detik kemudian. Aku sendiri bahkan sampai syok, bagaimana bisa kulakukan ini terhadap sahabatku sendiri?

"SEKARANG KAU SUDAH BISA TENANG, 'KAN?!" bentakku. Tak berani dirinya melirikku dari sudut mata, apalagi untuk menatapku. "AKU JUGA PANIK MENDENGARNYA! AKU TAKUT SAKICHI..." aku tak sanggup melanjutkan, terlalu takut untuk membayangkan apa yang mungkin terjadi kepadanya.

"TETAPI-"

Langsung kupotong, "YA! YA, AKU TAHU ITU! KITA HARUS MENYELAMATKAN SAKICHI! TETAPI KALAU KITA YANG PERGI SENDIRI KE SANA, APA NAMANYA KALAU BUKAN 'MENGIRIMKAN NYAWA'?!"

Nafas kami berdua terburu-buru karena saling membentak sementara diselingi isak tangis. Setelah satu senggal nafas yang kutarik, kutenangkan diriku lalu berucap pada Nana, "Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu seperti itu. Aku tahu niatmu baik tetapi aku tidak ingin kehilangan sahabatku! Kau harus bisa mengerti itu, Nana!"

Tangis Nana meledak. Wajahnya didekapkan pada pundakku, sepasang tangan menggenggam erat kain kimono yang menutupi punggungku.

"Sebentar lagi pasukan Tokugawa akan berangkat ke Desa Omura. Aku akan pergi bersama dengan mereka untuk menyelamatkan Sakichi."

Aku tahu pasti kami terlambat. Namun aku tidak kehilangan harapan bahwa Sakichi pasti selamat.

Pasukan kavilari Tokugawa yang berjumlah lima ratus orang bergegas menuju Omura dibawah pimpinanku. Sebelumnya telah kutinggalkan Nana kepada orang tua-nya, aku tidak ingin melibatkan dengan sesuatu yang membahayakan dirinya.

Asap hitam tipis yang tinggi menuju langit bisa terlihat jelas dari jarah tiga kilometer. Hatiku semakin panik sebab itu berarti desa telah selesai dijarah oleh para pemberontak.

Sakichi... aku harap kau selamat...

Begitu kami sampai, yang kami dapati hanyalah desa yang telah rata dengan tanah, rumah-rumahan yang sudah terbakar habis menyisahkan puing-puing kayu hangus; mayat-mayat penduduk desa bergelimpangan dimana-mana, orang tua, anak-anak, bahkan bayi sekalipun ada. Ditambah dengan udara desa yang biasanya begitu menyejukkan sekarang telah berbau pekat dengan darah dan asap, membuatku merasa mual. Aku turun dari punggung kuda, berjalan beberapa langkah setelahnya membalikkan punggung untuk memberi perintah pada pasukan, "Sebagian dari kalian carilah mereka yang masih hidup! Sisanya kumpulkan jenazah-jenazah dan akan kita makamkan hari ini juga!" Sesegera perintah selesai diluncurkan, pasukanku langsung berpencar. Sementara aku dikawal oleh Tadakatsu segera mencari Sakichi.

"SAKICHI!" teriakku keras. Bukanlah jawaban dari Sakichi yang kudengar, yang ada hanyalah suara gemerisik rerumputan dan gema suaraku sebagai balasan. "SAKICHI!" lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban darinya. Hening.

Melihat desa yang sudah seakan tanpa penghuni ini, bisa saja kuvonis bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang hidup. Meski akal sehat sudah berkata demikian, hatiku tetap melawan; tidak mau mempercayai bahwa Sakichi sudah tidak ada.

"Sakichi!" seruku saat melihat tubuh seorang anak tergeletak di atas tanah. Kepalanya tertutup oleh kain coklat sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

Aku berlutut di sebelah tubuhnya, perlahan membalikkannya dan kain itu jatuh ke tanah. Mataku membelak lebar. Sesaat aku bisa tenang karena ini bukan Sakichi tetapi langsung tertepis jauh perasaan itu setelah melihat bagaimana kondisinya. Terlalu mengerikan untuk dideskripsikan. Aku tak bisa menahan rasa mualku. Dengan langkah cepat aku pergi tak jauh dari tubuh anak itu, membungkuk dan mengeluarkan isi perut dari mulut. Tadakatsu segera mendekatku. Ia tidak bisa berbicara namun aku tahu apa yang ia hendak tanyakan. "Tak apa, Tadakatsu," kataku, menenangkannya. Lalu berbalik, menatap mayat kaku tersebut sambil berkata, "Tadakatsu, bawalah tubuh anak itu untuk kita kuburkan nanti," tentunya Tadakatsu tidak mau pergi tersebab prioritasnya yaitu memastikan aku selalu aman. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Para pemberontak itu sudah tidak ada di sini. Bawa anak itu."

Ia mengangguk sekali, lalu mengangkat tubuh anak itu. Setelahnya ia melesat pergi, meninggalkanku sendirian. Saat aku hendak melangkah, aku bisa merasakan betapa bergemetarnya sepasang kakiku. Mereka bahkan hendak menolak untuk melangkah. Apalagi dengan terbesitnya bayangan tentang Mitsunari yang mengalami nasib serupa, aku hanya bisa jatuh duduk di atas tanah, masih bergemetar hebat.

"Dia belum mati, Takechiyo! Dia pasti masih hidup! Kau harus mencarinya!" aku menguatkan diri untuk berdiri dan berlari menyusuri pelosok desa yang belum kuperiksa.

"SAKICHI!" untuk kesekian kalinya aku berteriak dan tidak mendapat balasan darinya. Sudah dua jam pencaharianku berlangsung namun tak kutemukan tanda-tanda Sakichi masih berada di desa ini. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat pasukanku menunggu.

Aku hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa melihat banyaknya jenazah yang berhasil dikumpulkan. Ada sekitar enam puluhan jenazah yang terbaring kaku di atas hamparan rerumputan. Tidak ada seorangpun yang hidup. Dengan teliti kusimak setiap yang ada.

Nihil, tidak ada Sakichi.

"Apa ini sudah semuanya?" tanyaku pada salah seorang prajurit. Ia mengangguk, dan itu menjadi respon positif bagiku.

Sedikit lega diriku. Dengan ini, artinya Sakichi masih hidup. Hanya saja... kemakah dia? Apakah ia lari dari desa? Atau dibawa oleh para pemberontak? Jika sampai dibawa oleh para pemberontak itu... Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi! Segera kupanggil sepuluh orang prajurit, lalu kuperintahkan untuk mencari Sakichi. Kudeskripsikan ciri-cirinya, dan setelah memastikan mereka mendapat bayangan bagaimana perawakan Sakichi, mereka bergegas mencarinya. Sementara itu sisanya pulang kembali ke Ibukota provinsi, beserta seluruh mayat yang kami temukan.

Sesampainya di Ibukota provinsi, aku langsung disambut oleh Nana. Matanya masih memerah akibat terlalu banyak menangis.

"Bagaimana, Takechiyo? Kau menemukan Sakichi?" tanyanya, diliputi perasaan cemas.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak menemukannya."

"Ka-kalau begitu..."

"Ya, dapat kupastikan Sakichi masih hidup," seulas senyum sedih kukeluarkan. "Tetapi, aku tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya."

"Ada kemungkinan ia lari dari Desa Omura, tetapi bisa jadi ia tertangkap oleh para pemberontak itu," lanjutku. "Aku telah mengirimkan beberapa orang untuk mencarinya. Semoga saja mereka bisa menemukan Sakichi dalam waktu dekat."

Nana sudah terlihat lebih tenang dibandingkan sebelumnya. Tetapi kecemasan tetap menghias sebagian perasaannya saat ini.

Kami berjalan kembali ke kuil dimana Ayahanda disemayangkan. Pada sore hari itu juga, kami memakamkannya di ibukota Mikawa, bertepatan dengan dimakamkannya warga Desa Omura di tepi sungai desa mereka tercinta.

Kini, kami hanya bisa berdoa pada _Kami-sama_ semoga Sakichi selamat dan bisa ditemukan dalam waktu dekat.

Sebulan telah berlalu... Dan Sakichi belum berhasil ditemukan. Tidak ada berita sama sekali, bahkan setelah musim semi Tahun Tensho ke-sebelas telah menggantikan musim dingin Tahun _Tensho_ ke-sepuluh.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**K-A Notes: Wokeh, ini ff udah nongkrong di laptop beberapa bulan sepertinya jadi gue putuskan buat upload dulu part ini. FF ini bakal dua shots (semoga tidak seperti ff SB pertamaku yang dijanjikan 2shots jadi 3shots :v). And ini adalah ff SB pertama gue yang mengangkat Ieyasu sebagai karakter utama! *tepuk tangan buat sendiri, sementara readers tidak* **

**Tidak. Ini bukanlah romance. Gue ga mau ship IeOC atau MitsuOC, gue cuma ship IeMitsu ONLY. Alasan gue mencoba IeMitsu itu karena cerita mereka yang super feels di SB3. OMG gue nangis lihat endingnya Ieyasu dan Mitsunari. YA SAUDARA-SAUDARA SEPERJUANGAN, GUE NANGIS!**

**Cerita ini sepenuhnya mengangkat Ieyasu sebagai P.O.V. Maaf jika ada OOC yang terjadi pada Ieyasu maupun Mitsunari karena saya belum paham 100% sama personaliti masing-masing.**

**Referensi cerita ini asalnya dari SB3 Ieyasu's red route ending, diimbuh dengan manga Sengoku Basara 3 - Bloody Angel vol.6 yang ada sedikit cerita Sakichi aka Mitsu kecil, dimana Mitsunari disiksa. Langsunglah saya kepikiran plot ini dan cerita ini lahir yey~ *tepuk tangan lagi seorang diri*.**

**Ini pure friendship. Tapi kalau ada ke romance, mohon maaf... *guling-guling***

**Sampai jumpa di chapter final-nya!**


End file.
